High Elf
Also known as the Eladrin, the High Elves are the quintessential elven Subrace. Their tall, graceful bodies are - relative to other sentient species - considerably imbued with natural magical powers. They are one of the many natural speakers of the Elven language. Characteristics Generally the same height of humans (5'3-6'2), their bodies are much more slender, thus giving them a lower average weight. High elf growth is rapid in the early years of their life, slowing exponentially as they age - to a mere crawl at roughly a century. During this time, and for roughly a century afterwards, a High Elf is typically very active - though one could never tell by looking at one as stronger High Elves tend to typically appear as more fit, rather than bulky as would be the case with Humans. High Elves typically have long blonde hair, and a fair skin complexion and green eyes. Society and Culture High Elf society is generally divided into two very different halves - an isolated, "introverted" half, and a much more open "extroverted" half. Many of the bustling urban centers in The Free Cities are dominated by this extroverted half, who engage in trade and other activities with a number of different races. The more isolated half of the society tends to live away from these busy dockyards and markets, preferring to interact only with other Elves. Regardless of their social disposition, most High Elves take great pleasure in their elegant, beautiful architecture and clothing. They have a nearly unmatched appreciation for quality goods, and a particular distaste - perhaps even hatred - for inferior goods. Their long lifespans also mean most High Elves are - psychologically at least - less attached to short term events, making them appear disinterested, and even rude or intimidating to other races. Their natural intelligence and magical ability may also contribute to this, and while it may alienate many potential friends, once a High Elf has formed a friendship, they can be exceptionally loyal. History The origin of High Elves on Quirus is unknown, however their records and calendars are among the oldest ever found or produced by scholars, even forming the basis for SET (Standard Elven Time), the calendar used by almost all civilized scholars, regardless of race. Consistently the High Elves have proven one of the most dominant races in Quirus, propelling Elven domination in the 2nd and 6th eras, and their recent resurgence in the 9th era. Many of the worlds greatest cities, artifacts, and legends are of High Elf origin and thus they have left a far reaching and indelible mark on the history of both continents, and feature in the history of nearly every sentient race and sovereign state. Abilities Elf Weapon Training: ''Proficiency with Short swords, Long swords, Short bows, and Long bows. ''High Elf Magic: ''One cantrip of your choice from the Wizard spell book is learned. Your spellcasting ability for it is INT. ''High Elf Education: ''One extra common language of your choice is learned. ''Keen Senses: ''Proficiency in the Perception skill. ''Fey Ancestory: ''Advantages on Charisma saving throws against magic and being charmed, cannot be put to sleep. ''Trance: ''Elves don't need to sleep, instead entering into meditation for four hours per day. '''Location' High Elves are the majority population in The Free Cities and The Shield of Arkarth, and constitute a respectable portion of the population in Eidvog, the Isle of 1000 Cities, the To Imperium, the Federation of Merchant Guilds, and the High Elf Enclaves in the Drow Raiding Zone. Furthermore small populations can be found in most non-hostile regions.